A Little Favor
by Lady Aru of Elyonia
Summary: At the end of a heist, before he takes off, Kid asks a favor of Conan. No Pairings, please Read and Review.


This...I have no idea where it spawnned from. Please give feedback, its my first DC story other than whats floating about in my head waiting to be written down.

I do not, and probably will never, own Detective Conan.

* * *

><p>Conan burst onto the roof of that night's heist building. Kaitou Kid stood there in his entire mockingly white glory.<p>

"Congratulations on getting past the traps, Tantei-kun."

"Shut up and hold still long enough for me to dart you, Kid." Conan growled, not amused at having found out that the stickiness on the stairs only affected shoe bottoms, not socks. The rest of the Task Force had gotten caught in other traps that Conan had slipped by. Kid just grinned and stepped closer, despite Conan's armed-and-ready dart watch.

"Now now Tantei-kun! Lighten up a little! In fact, I have a little favor to ask of you..."

* * *

><p>Conan exited the building to the crowd and nosy reporters(and the newly escaped Task Force, going by Nakamori's unprintable terms for the thief and hot pink hair) He clutched something tightly to his chest, trying to slip by, but the reporters got to him first.<p>

"Bouya, how close were you to catching the legendary Kaitou Kid this time?"

"Is that the 'Ocean's Gem' that the Kaitou Kid slipped off with tonight?"

Instead of his usual deadpan stare and semi-annoyed responses, he stage-whispered conspsiritorly.

"It's an important task Kid gave me to do!"

As if summoned, Sonoko and Nakamori appeared in an instant and demanded to know what the great Kaitou Kid would trust a brat with.

"I can't tell you! It's a secret!" Conan insisted, hugging whatever it was closer and turning up the act of a kid up a few notches higher. The reporters then got in on the hounding and Conan tried to escape, but was tripped. The object went flying and exploded on contact with the ground in a small puff of pink smoke. Conan scrambled over to it and froze before dropping to his knees and starting to cry. When the people looked on, they saw a smashed egg and a baby bird, dead. The boy carefully picked it up and glared at them through his tears.

"See what you made me do! Kaitou Kid trusted me to raise his new baby dove, and you all killed it! Waaah!"

Suddenly, the acting classes (1) his mom had put him through when he was going through his first childhood were finally paying off.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, Yukiko Kudo sneezed.<p>

* * *

><p>When Ran reached to comfort her young charge, he was suddenly encased in pink smoke and reappeared on the 2nd floor's cafe's balcony, in the arms of Kaitou Kid.<p>

"Now now, why are you crying Bouya?" He asked, standing Conan on a table and wiping the tears away.

Conan sniffled a bit before speaking.

"I-I couldn't fin-finish your task, someone made me trip and I-I dropped it!" At that, he held out the dead chick. Kid totted and waggled a finger as if scolding him.

"That won't do, Tantei-kun. It was a very important task. I guess in return you'll..." a puff of smoke covered Conan and Kid briefly. As it drifted away, Kid finished his comment "Become my assistant then!"

The smoke fully cleared to show Conan in a mini Kid costume. Blue shirt, red bowtie, white jacket, shorts, gloves, shoes, a cape and a white top hat with a blue band around it, all child sized. Conan still had his glasses on, though now there was a charm attached like that on Kid's monocle, and when he checked the bowtie, it was his own voice-changer. There was a slight uproar but Kid held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Now Now calm down everyone, Tantei-kun will merely be my assistant for the after heist magic show!" At that, more than a few confused looks were sent his way, including from Conan himself.

Kid grinned and spoke again.

"I've been thinking that it isn't fair that the wonderful Task Force gets to have all the fun and my even more wonderful audience doesn't, so why not hold a magic show for them after preforming for the Task Force? Makes sense hm?" At that, people began murmuring in agreement amidst Nakamori's bellows of 'Why aren't we catching the slippery bastard already?' It wasn't like they could get in, the doors and windows having had their lock code changed.

(Hint: it isn't 1412 *doodle*)

"For my first trick, I shall remove, by the way, what might be your name Bouya? I've called you either that or Tantei-kun all this time and never learned my favorite critic's name." Kid said, grin not leaving his face. Conan sent him a deadpan expression before chirping,

"Edogawa Conan, Tantei!"

"Pleased to meet you, Edogawa Conan-kun! Although for tonight, you are a master magician's apprentice-assistant! Now then, as I was saying, I shall remove Conan-kun of his, pardon the pun, dead burden and place him with a live one!"

Picking up the dead chick, a puff of pink smoke later and a fully grown, living, dove sat in his hands, cooing softly. The crowd oohed at that and Conan had an amazed look on his face.

"Ne ne, teach me that Kid-san!"

"That comes later, Apprentice-kun, now, hold her for me, gently, please and thank you." Kid kept on grinning as he handed the dove to Conan, who held her gently as asked, as Kid prepared the next trick.

* * *

><p>As the night moved on, among the card tricks, scarf tricks, dove and rabbit tricks, Conan found himself enjoying the magic tricks, decoding them if only to clumsily try them himself with the scarves and balls that he found in the pockets of the jacket. The crowd thought it adorable at his expression when he got it wrong or right and applauded for his attempt. One of the tricks involved Kid putting a dove under his hat, then making it disappear. Then he would lift Conan's hat, show it was empty, then put it back on and when he lifted it again, the dove was there!<p>

When the clock tower rang quarter to midnight, the not-child was as surprised as the rest of the crowd. The heist had started at nine, ended at ten thirty and the magic show had begun at quarter to eleven. It hadn't felt that long, but a small part of Conan wished it could go on.

Clearing his throat, Kid waited for silence before announcing,

"Alas, it has grown late, and Cinderella's hour dawns upon us. Thank you for your wonderful support and I have one last trick to preform before I must soar off on my wings of white." He turned to Conan and made three doves appear, one on each shoulder and the third on his hat.

"Which of these three doves did you care for, before? Irene," The dove on his right shoulder cooed, "Cherie," The dove on his left shoulder bobbed her head, "Or Bellamine?" The dove on Kid's hat ruffled her feathers. It seemed impossible to tell. The three doves were identical, but as Conan thought, it came to him. Pointing excitedly to Irene, he exclaimed

"It's Irene! She's the only one with the name of a lady in a Sherlock Holmes book, and he is a detective! You're a magician-thief, so you'd use names of lady magicians or lady thieves!" Plus, Irene was on the side where Kid's monocle was, and when Conan had found the injured dove, Kid's broken monocle was lying nearby.

"Bingo!" Kid snapped and confetti appeared, the other two doves vanishing. "Tantei-kun lives up to his name! Now then, I must be off! See you next heist!"

He threw down a smoke bomb and when it cleared, Kid was flying off high above the crowd (with Nakamori bellowing for his men to follow) and Conan was left, dressed in the clothes he had arrived in(blue blazer, white shirt, gray shorts, red bowtie, and amazingly enough, his soccer ball belt, super shoes and stun-gun wristwatch)/ Though he felt the charm bat against the side of his face in the slight breeze and smiled a little, seeing the mini-Kid clothes folded neatly inside the hat and Irene cooing softly on top of them, that night's heist sitting next to her with a note proclaiming that it was 'Not what I'm looking for, my apologies.' and a sad Kid doodle stuck to it.

Picking up the hat, Conan peered over the railing and grimaced a little. Not wanting to go through the crowds again, Conan entered the building again and left through a back door after finding the still unconscious caretaker(who Kid had disguised as that night) in his office and leaving the gem with him.

After calling the Professor to pick him up, Conan sent a text to Ran that he was getting a ride back to the Agency with the Professor and shut the phone, idly stroking Irene to pass the time. The professor then arrived, picked him up and headed for the, thankfully, reporter-free agency.

Conan headed up the stairs, slid off his shoes and padded down the hallway to the small spare room that was once a storage closet, but was now his room. He changed into his pajamas, crawled beneath the blanket, set his glasses to the side and fell asleep, Irene cooing softly as the light from the small window made the charm sparkle from where it was still clipped to Conan's glasses.

-Owari-

* * *

><p>(1) I believe that all that stuff Shinichi learned in Hawaii was Yuusaku making up for what Yukiko put him through when he was a kid.<p>

Began- 11:08 PM 8/2/11

Completed- 12:45 AM 8/3/11z


End file.
